This invention relates generally to amusement devices and in particular to a track-mounted device which is powered for travel along the track and is controlled by clutch action.
Amusement devices which travel on a suspended track are not in themselves new and are represented for example by U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,000,138, 3,611,632 and 3,935,667. The first of these patents discloses a toy flying saucer device, which is driven along a single flexible element by a self-contained motor having a shaft around which the track is wrapped in drive relation. The second patent discloses a self-propelled toy which is driven along a single flexible track by a motor drive guide wheel which engages the track. The third patent discloses a device which is driven along a track, which includes two track elements, by a self-contained motor having a shaft around which each track element is wrapped in drive relation. The frictional relationship between the track elements and the motor shaft are variable to adjust the speed and direction of the device. The present invention represents an improvement over the last, commonly owned patented amusement device.